The present invention relates to a tool for use in dentistry, and more particularly to a dental tool which provides for the forming of a bore hole by generally following the natural canal of a tooth. The tool can be rotated by a dental handpiece commonly used in dentistry.
It is well known procedure in the dental art to form a bore hole by widening the natural opening in the root canal of a tooth using a reaming tool; it is also common to reduce the upper surface of the tooth, using a dental grinding tool to provide a surface for supporting a dental crown or prosthesis to be secured integral to the tooth via a cemented anchor post, extending into and cemented within the bored out root canal. A problem can arise as a result of the natural curvature, in an axial direction, of the tooth canal. It is difficult for such conventional such tools to avoid cutting away too much tooth material at the point of greatest curvature of the canal.